On Directing
by toloveher
Summary: AU. It only took one night for me to fall for her. I fall even harder everyday.
1. Chapter 1

I have nine minutes.

Only nine. Originally I had 60, but who's counting?

Every day, my best friend Andrea picks me up for school. She enjoys the satisfaction of fucking me over, so she decides to call once she leaves the house to wake me up and let me know, which gives me nine lousy minutes to get my ass to look presentable. It got to me the first 12 times, but I'm smart. I got an alarm that wasn't human, which are the best kind. I wake up an hour early now, but I still groan and act tired every time she calls to 'wake me up'. Because I'm such a good friend.

I really hope you recognized that infamous movie quote. Shame on you if you hadn't.

Andrea is downstairs. I can hear her talking to my mom about her mom. I can tell her high, perky ass voice anywhere. Her voice is nice and sweet, honestly. It's cute. It's what makes Andrea, Andrea.

There she is; my best friend for as long as I can remember. Her hair is made up today, oddly might I add. She has cute, short blonde hair with a dark undertone. It's incredibly thin and frames her tiny face, and highlights her obvious cheekbones. Today, she put it into two pigtails, making her look a bit off, but in a cute way. My mom is complimenting her on it.

She's wearing her usual attire, so she looks like some weird French indie chick. Even though she's 100% from Ohio. She's wearing a black long sleeved thermal with white stripes that is 3 sizes too big for her 100 pound body (I'm not kidding, she's actually 100 pounds). The shit ends just above the knee, where she's wearing black leggings as bottoms, with brown flats. She has her glasses on, with her favorite black and white scarf wrapped around her neck and her bag on her shoulder.

"Took you long enough," Andrea gets up off the counter and goes to kiss my mom on the cheek, initiating that we're about to leave. "It was nice seeing you Mrs. Carlin."

She says this every time she sees my mom, even though she sees her about every time she comes in here in the morning. She even has a spare key to the house.

"Nice seeing you too dear," my mom smiles and waves me goodbye. She walks back up the stairs, still in her pajamas. Probably headed back off to sleep.

"You look nice today," I compliment her as we get into her BMW. I tell her cause she does. She likes to dress up a lot, she told me it makes her feel like a Barbie. Another thing is, she's filthy fucking rich. Her dad invented the software to prevent people from stealing music. Despite this, Andrea still continues to use Limewire. I can't understand why.

"Danke," She smiles and starts to drive. _(AN; 'Danke' is thank you in German, btw)_ She loves compliments, and receives them daily. She deserves them though, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet.

The car ride is mostly silent, with only Owl City's new song flowing through her speakers. We ask each other random questions, mostly because it's routine. We still care about the answers though.

"Oliver is going to meet us after school," Andrea shuts her car door and we start to walk over to 'our spot.' Oliver is our other best friend; completing our The Three Amigos image. He doesn't go to the same school as us though, but we still have a still balance on closeness I guess. "Starbucks? Study session?"

"Sure," I push my bag higher on my shoulder. We do this every day. We still ask each other for some reason though. I don't think we'd feel complete if we didn't.

--

Its lunch now, and Andrea and I are at 'Our Spot.' You know how everyone has their own hangout spot at school? Yeah, well this is ours. The table in the left corner in the quad, and underneath the tree by A building. Andrea is eating her lunch; a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and no cheese. Her mom makes her lunch every day.

Nick is sitting next to her- her ex boyfriend. She broke up with him because A) he's a complete douche bag and Andrea (and I) don't do douche bags B) because he doesn't have time for her- but he has time for his friends, of course C) he's an asshole.

Pretty good reasons, in my opinion.

He's trying to get her back by spending time with her and stuff. It's not working, I think. Andrea says that once she's done, she's done. She won't go back anymore. I hope Nick's not an exception.

"How was your period one?" Nick's asking her, not me. He doesn't give a shit about me, really. He doesn't know that the Best Friend Approval Stamp is very important to Andrea.

"It was fine," Andrea answered then took a big bite of her sandwich. I doubt she really cares that he's there. She looks at Nick. "I'm going to see Oliver today."

Nick makes a face, not knowing what to say to that probably. He probably doesn't even remember Oliver, even though he's met him over 5 times and is one of Andrea's best friends. "Ohh, that's cool. I hope you have fun."

Andrea nods and goes back to her sandwich. "Yeah, me too. We're going to go to Starbucks."

Now it's my turn to make a face. Andrea is the weirdest person you'll ever meet.

"So Spencer, wasn't that pizza guy hot last night?" Andrea's full attention is on me, with her half sandwich in her hand. She winks to her left eye at her, meaning she's trying to get rid of Nick- who suddenly looks uncomfortable. "He looked so sexy in that red polo of his."

"You mean his uniform?" I raised an eyebrow at my crazy best friend. "Totally."

"Come on," She set her sandwich down to continue her bad acting. She looked at Nick. "Nick, he was a California 10. Seriously, like his arms were skinnier than mine and everything. His greasy hair looked so hot. I wish I could run my fingers through his wild mane."

"Okay," Nick nodded. He got up from our table. He doesn't belong here anyway. "I'll see you later, Andi."

Andrea watched him walk away. She's not sad. Just relieved to see him gone. "Thank god. I want pizza now."

"Ha," I shake my head. "Good one, Andi."

"Thank you, Spencey," She smiles big at me and continues to eat her sandwich. "Come on, let's cut and go meet Oliver already. I highly doubt he even went to school anyways."

--

Andrea was wrong. Turns out, Oliver did go to school. So Andrea and I had to sit in Starbucks for 3 hours. A cop stopped us as we were walking through the mall, asking us why we weren't in school. Andrea just pretended to not understand what the cop was saying, and proceeded to speak in French to him, pretty much yelling at him to tell her where the local strip club was.

Taking foreign language will come in handy one day.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Oliver finally showed up. He too, is dressed up today for no apparent reason. He's wearing a maroon button down, that stops just below his waist- and the end of his jean pockets. He's wearing black jeans that are almost hugging his legs. His long black bags are falling across the left side of his pale face, with a DC hat covering the back of his head. He sat down across from us. "You guys look tired."

"There is only so much girls can talk about," Andrea sat up from the chair she was sitting on. "And since we aren't attracted to the same species, the options are even less."

Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "You aren't into humans now?"

"Very much so, Oliver," Andrea opened her book. "How was school?"

Andrea always asks those polite questions. Like 'How are you?' or 'How was your day?' and unlike many others who also say it, she actually cares about the answers.

"It was alright," Oliver opened his red spiral notebook. His science notepad. I've had enough study sessions with these two to know what book is which and who it is. It's almost frightening. "I have a new science project to do."

"That'll be fun," Andrea smiles big. She loves science. "We'll help you."

"Okay," Oliver puts his notebook down and turns to me. He smiles weirdly. "Spence, I've got a girl I want you to meet."

"Are you trying to hook me up again, Oliver?" I push my head deeper into my Chemistry book. The last time Oliver hooked me up, I had the girl (who I only went on **one** date with) egg my car because I didn't want to see her again.

He just smiles at me, and Andrea catches the smiling disease. "Her name is Ashley. She's new, from California or something. She's cool and I invited her to the party tomorrow. I think you guys will hit it off."

"Just because we both like girls doesn't mean we'll hit it off, Oli," I look up at him above my book. He's still smiling, and Andrea is biting her red lip smiling at me. She's a gossip queen, and Oli's the king.

"Come on, Spencer. She's new. Just moved out here with her sister," Oliver looks at Andrea for support. "She needs friends."

"Not a girlfriend," I smile at him and he rolls his blue eyes. "We'll hang out with her tomorrow night, and I'll go from there, okay? If I don't like her like that, I just don't, Oli."

"And if you do?" Andrea and Oliver both grin at me.

I smile at them, deciding to give in and give them the satisfaction of overcoming me. "Well then I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Props on those who recognized the quote and the title (:_

The room is packed.

Everyone is here; everyone I know, and everyone I don't know. We are all in my ex boyfriend, Tom's house. He hosts just about every major party Ohio has every year since freshman year. Even then, he's had seniors, and even older attending his parties (which made him popular as hell). Just about everyone from King High, Roosevelt High, and Eldin community college is here. Plus, Tom is rich too, which means everyone can fit in his big ass mansion of his.

The couches, the chairs, counters, stairs and probably rooms are occupied with butts. Everyone is making out, basically- weather they be standing, sitting, or being horizontal, just about everyone here has their tongue down someone's throat. Others are dancing so close they could be considered having sex with clothes on, and the quiet kids (yes, even they come to Tom's parties) are in the kitchen, laughing and talking. Anyone else here is probably out getting laid.

You know; the usual at parties.

Andrea is with me, but she's quite distracted. Nick again is trying to talk to her, but she's not having any of it. As I said before; once Andi is done, she's done. Honestly, I'm just standing here watching them. Andi is looking for an escape, and Nick is trying to get Andi to look into his eyes. I almost feel sorry for him.

But I don't.

Oliver is here too. He's playing beer pong with the jocks. The thing about Oli is that he's friends with everyone. Everyone knows him, and everyone loves him due to his undeniable friendliness. He's got this weird charm about him, I don't know what it is, but it just makes you love him.

Oh, He's walking toward me now.

"Having fun, Spence?" He flashes a bright smile at me, and I nod slowly at him. _Not really, but I bet you are._ I never had that great of a time at a party. Unless I get drunk, that is. But I can't remember those nights, so I don't think that that counts.

Pics or it didn't happen is my slogan.

"Yep," I smile as Andi walks up to us, with her mad face on. It's cute because she kind of looks like a cat.

"I'm never going to date boys every again," She rolls her green eyes and I chuckle. She'll be over this idea in a week or two. "What, Carlin?"

"You should just stick to girls then," I wink over at her. Again, she just rolls her eyes at me. Andi is an alleged pansexual, or so she says. She's been with boys and girls, and she tells me she goes for the mind, not the body parts. But then again, she went out with Nick so…

"I probably will," she sighs. "This party blows."

"Totally," Oli winks at us and we cringe. Another thing about Oli is that he's a sweetheart; therefore he has girls falling at his feet. He enjoys every second of it, but claims he never takes advantage of them. I believe him, though. When Oli is in a relationship, he's seriously committed. He only does casual hook up (with no attachments, of course) or serious relationship. No in between.

"Where's that friend of yours?" Andi takes a sip of her spiked punch as she looks at Oli for an answer. I roll my eyes; of course she would be the one to bring it up. She's always into everyone's love lives, everyone other than her own.

Oli shrugs; I don't think he really cares. He knows everyone here, so I doubt he's care if some new girl showed up or not. "She probably didn't show up. I don't think new girls would come to a party a few days after moving here."

"There are two of them?" My jaw drops. I can barely handle one girl, how am I supposed to handle two? This is why I don't understand why people, or how people could cheat.

"Yeah," he looks around, probably looking for the girl. Or should I say _girls._ "Your girl and her sister."

My face drops, literally drops. Sisters are worse than just plain two girls. Andi thinks this is hilarious though and is laughing her ass off. Maybe it's the vodka in her punch, because I didn't hear anything funny.

"I didn't catch the funny part," I look over at Andi, whom is still in the process of laughing her ass off for no obvious reason to Oli and I. Oli shrugs, used to Andi's bizarre behavior. Andi scratches her head once she's done, what a weirdo.

"Maybe they're twins," Andi's eyes are wide as she looks up at me. Andi is only like 3 feet tall, so she looks up at everyone. "That'll be even more fun, Spence."

I just roll my eyes; I'm so over it by now.

"Hey," There's a hand on Oli's shoulder, catching his attention which makes him turn around and face the culprit.

"You came!" He hugged the culprit, whom was shorter than him. It's not very surprising though, Oli is 6'2. I couldn't see the person, but he bent down to take them into his arms. Or should I saw _her_ arms, since the arms coming around him are tan, long and she has perfectly manicured nails.

"I said I would," the girl that hugged him stepped to the side so the shorter girl next to her could hug Oli. My jaw dropped once I saw her. Her eyes were a bright golden, definitely nicer than Robert Pattinson's contacts. Her smile was riveting, clad with dimples, nose crinkle and all. Her hair looked like she just got out of bed, making her look hot as hell. She wore a see-through silk tank top wife beater style with a pocket on the left side. With that, she wore black skinny jeans and black and white Nike's. She looked so beautiful.

If she's the sister, I'm going to kick Oli's ass.

Andi is eyeing me weirdly, clearly enjoying my amazed look. I have every right to admire a new friend; God gave us eyes for a reason.

The shorter girl next to her looks just like her, just younger and softer. Her green eyes are incredibly soft and sweet, like a tree hugger. She's dressed like a little hippie too; clad in an oversized gray sweatshirt with a portrait of some guy on the front and cut off shorts. Her hair is short- a shaggy boy cut, just ending on the bottom of her neck. Her features are softer, making her look cuter rather than hot. She's definitely a cutie though.

"Andi, Spencer," Oliver wraps his arm around me, and the other goes around Andi. He's grinning, indicating that he has something up his sleeve. "This is Ashley and Kaeleigh- Ashley, Kaeleigh, this is Spencer and Andrea."

"Ashley, Spencer would love for you to be her date for the evening," Andi smiles at her new friend, while I cast my mad face over to her. I don't recall ever saying that. "She's a bit lonely, honestly."

Luckily for me, the brunette beauty I can now call Ashley laughs. She has a cute laugh, kinda husky.

"It'd be an honor," she winks at me, and I die. I literally die. Way to make an impression, eh?

"Uh, yeahhh," I being the loser that I am, says that. No sexy comeback from me, because I'm indeed, not sexy. All she gets is an 'uh yeahhh' and I've officially lost my chances… and my game.

Ashley smiles at me though, making me feel a bit more comfortable but still on edge. I was never good around beauty, and oh my, the girl smiling at me is beautiful.

We hold eye contact for a good 30 seconds, but of course Andi has to break it," So are you two related? You guys look the same."

Kaeleigh nods at Andi, while Ashley still has her eyes on me. I think I'm going to faint soon. "Yeah, We're sisters. Ashley's three years older than me."

I made a face. This girl looked about 16, which would make her a sophomore. "How old are you two?"

"I'm nineteen," Ashley links her fingers and puts them behind her back. I don't know how she did it, but she made it look so sexy. "She's sixteen."

"Ahhh," Andi looks up at Ashley like a little cat and turns to Oli. I don't think she's really interested. "Okay, well Kaeleigh why don't you come with us, and leave your sissy with my sissy from another missy?"

Andi is talking to Kaeleigh like she's 6, rather than 16. Kaeleigh just looks at her like she's crazy, because Andi is. But not Andi is frowning," Lame, eh? Yeah, I thought so."

She pretty much pushes Kaeleigh to come with her, and Oliver follows, grinning like a mad man. He probably feels so proud of himself. He should be though; he hooked me up with a hottie.

"Would you like to accompany me in somewhere quieter, or would you like to dance with me?" She's grinning at me, and I'm melting. Unlike before, I've seemed to have my game back, so I bite my lip to tease her. I can't tell what kind of girl she is, other than the sexy kind that is, so I'm not sure which answer she'd prefer.

I go for it. "Dance with me."

She grins and takes my hand to lead me over to the dance floor. Even though we're in a mansion and not a club, we consider the corridor the 'dance floor'. It's just empty space, that's hard wooden floor. It's perfect.

We start off slow, with her in back of me. The song is blasting even louder than before as her lips gaze across my ear. Tingles ride throughout the surface of my back, causing me to freak out a bit. No one has ever given me tingles before.

My ass is grinding into her front, with her holding my hand up above, my hand feels like its on fire for some reason and I can't tell why. She's grinning like crazy, and I smile back at her. I'm an ex cheerleader, so I know what I'm doing.

I grin, and lightly push her off of me. I'm not that easy.

I can feel Andi's wide eyes on me. She's seen me wild before, but not on the pre-first date… even if we get to a date. Kaeleigh is standing next to her too, with the same expression on her face.

She brushes her hair out of her face. "What's the matter?"

She's breathing heavily, and so am I. We were dancing for quite a long time. "I'm not that easy, Ashley."

Her response nearly made me drop to my knees, and I swear to God I just fell in love with her," I don't want you to be, Spencer. Challenge me."


End file.
